Our Guardian Angels
by Tink555
Summary: Based off a true story. Phineas and Ferb are on their way home from a family reunion, when something happens...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story, written from a true experience. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you seem to be enjoying my other stories. I've written a lot today… There's too much going on in my head today! All day I wasn't even thinking about stories, and then right as soon as I sit down in front of my computer, my imagination it overflowing! Anyway, I'm done rambling on now, so you can read now. Feel free to comment :D! **

**Oh, and Phineas is 15 in this story, and Ferb is 16…**

Our Guardian Angels

Chapter one

"Wow Ferb, I think that was the best family reunion I've been to so far!" Phineas told his brother as they got into Ferb's car. They had done a lot over that day, even though they had decided to take the day off from inventing. They rode canoes, hiked around the entire lake the reunion was held at, and had helped make dinner. The reunion hadn't ended till around midnight. Most of the families had decided to spend the night at a campground near the lake, but Phineas and Ferb had promised their parents they'd be home as soon as possible.

Ferb nodded, starting the car so they could get warm. He wasn't in as good of a mood as his optimistic brother. He was exhausted, and covered in bug bites. Phineas was also, but he hadn't let it bug him. The only reason Ferb could tell Phineas was tired was the fact that he was slightly quieter then he normally was.

The thing that was bugging Ferb the most though was the fact that they had a three hour drive ahead of them, and since Phineas wasn't old enough to drive yet, Ferb had to stay up an extra three hours to make sure both boys made it home safely. He was slightly jealous of Phineas, who would probably enjoy at least two of the three hours in the car.

Phineas tried staying awake with his brother, knowing that Ferb would be jealous if he fell asleep. He went deep into thought instead, trying to decide what he could possibly do tomorrow. There were so many ideas popping into his head, he was able to stay awake. He had just finished deciding which idea he would do with Ferb tomorrow when he noticed something up ahead. It didn't look like road. He couldn't tell what it was. All he could tell was that his brother wasn't turning.

**Sorry about the short chapter. It just seemed like the perfect place to stop. So, what do you think so far? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Phineas opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly his brother slammed on the breaks as hard as he possibly could. They were both jerked harshly forward from how sudden the breaks were hit. Phineas's head was inches away from hitting the windshield when he was slammed back against the chair with a loud thud. He was wide eyed, looking out the window. They didn't seem to be stopping, or even slowing. The object was coming closer, way too fast to be avoided. At first, Phineas thought it was a split in the road, where the cement barrier divided the roads. Right before they hit it, he noticed antlers.

They hit it with a loud crash. It seemed like just then, the whole night seemed to go from being lighten up to almost pitch black. The car span violently, going towards a cement barrier. It took everything Phineas had not to scream from pure terror. They hit the barrier hard, pushing them away from it almost instantly. They were heading towards the other side, where wires were. They hit it almost as fast as they had hit the first one, and were pushed off yet again. Airbags came out when they hit the cement barrier again. The car skidded forward a bit before finally coming to a complete stop.

"OH MY GOSH! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Ferb yelled, clearly freaking out. For once, Ferb was the loud one, and Phineas was the silent one. Ferb kept on repeating that one sentence over and over again, while Phineas was only trying to calm his racing heart. He looked reasonably calm, considering what he had just gone through. Smoke started to fill the car as the airbags deflated, and the car alarm was going off loudly.

"Phineas, are you ok? Are you hurt? Oh my gosh!" Ferb asked, still freaking out, and just barely noticing how quiet his usually talkative brother was.

"Ferb, I'm fine. Calm down!" Phineas tried calming his brother. He was completely unharmed, other than the fact that his left ear was ringing loudly.

Ferb took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Phineas was trying to do the same, but was starting to choke on the smoke.

"Can you please open a window for me Ferb? Or can I open a door?" Phineas asked, coughing. He tried opening his door, but started worrying a little when he noticed it wouldn't open.

"Oh yeah, sorry Phineas." Ferb mumbled, rolling down his brother's window. Phineas breathed in the cold night air, silently wishing the alarm would turn off. Just then, lights zoomed past, showing a car passing the accident. Another closely followed the first.

"Oh why won't they stop? Why won't they help us? Oh somebody please stop! PLEASE!" Ferb started freaking out again as he searched for his phone with shaky hands. He found it a few minutes later, and dialed 911.

"Hello, this is Ferb Fletcher. My brother and I just got into a car accident…" Ferb started explaining into the phone when someone answered, but Phineas stopped paying attention to his brother. He paid attention to the dark road, hoping someone would stop.

What seemed like forever later, someone finally stopped. A man ran over to the car, avoiding parts that had flown off the car.

"Hi, do you guys need any help? I've already called 911. I saw you guys get into the accident." He explained once he had gotten to the car.

"Thank you so much!" Ferb said as he started explaining what had happened. More cars stopped soon afterwards, and a small crowd was there by the time police officers arrived. Soon after they arrived, ambulances and fire trucks arrived also. It took several minutes for the police officers to get to the car, because they stopped to ask some of the bystanders what had happened. They explained the story the same way it was explained to them.

"Are you guys ok?" A policewoman asked once she finally made it to the car.

"I can't really hear out of my left ear, but I'm fine other than that." Phineas said.

"My knee hurts." Ferb told her, fear still on his face, but he seemed a lot calmer than before.

"We need to get you two out of here." the policewoman muttered, trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she tried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

She tried opening the door for about five minutes before walking back to her car. Ferb was starting to freak out again, thinking they'd be stuck in the car forever. Phineas was able to calm him again, just as they saw the policewoman coming back with something metal in her hands.

"Be careful, kid." She mumbled, jamming the thing into the door. The whole car creaked as she pulled it back. A loud cracking sound filled the car when the door came off, and the window shattered, most of it falling on Phineas. He got a few cuts, but wasn't worried about that. He quickly stepped out of the car, and looked back at his brother. Since his door was blocked by the barrier, he was forced to crawl out Phineas's door. He looked as if he was in pain, but he didn't complain. He just got out as quickly as he could.

Phineas looked closely at his brother since the first time since the accident. He looked almost completely fine, other than how pale and frightened he looked. His jeans he had chosen to wear that day were ripped, and stained. The stain was dark red. Phineas gasped as he noticed the stain, and walked carefully over to his brother. He carefully rolled up the leg of Ferb's jeans, avoiding touching his knee. Ferb's knee looked horrible. There was a large, deep looking cut right through the middle of his leg. It also looked a little deformed. Phineas felt tears streaming down his cheeks for the first time that horrible night.

"Phineas, I'm fine." His brother assured him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well, that doesn't look too good. We should get you two to the hospital." Phineas jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He tore his eyes away from his brother's knee and looked behind him. A policeman was standing right behind him, looking at Ferb's knee with a slightly worried look. He turned away and called over the paramedics. They came over and studied Ferb's knee, keeping him too busy for Phineas to talk to. Phineas pulled out his phone as he looked over at the car.

There were people around the car, trying to pick up anything that was thrown out of the open trunk. The car looked so horrible, Phineas was slightly curious why he and Ferb weren't dead now. There were huge dents in the sides, clearly showing where they had hit the barriers and the wire. The headlights were shattered, and there were pieces of the car everywhere.

He dialed his mom's number into his cell phone, dreading her reaction. He hadn't checked the time recently, but he was sure it was around one or two in the morning.

"PHINEAS FLYNN! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU! DO YOU EVEN RELIZE WHAT TIME IT IS!" Linda screamed into her cell phone, worried sick. She and Lawrence were waiting by the front door, waiting for her sons to walk in. They had been worrying about their sons for the past two hours, because they had been expecting them home around twelve, not two.

"Yes mom, I know." Phineas murmured, scared to tell her that they had just gotten into a car accident.

"Where are you? Are you almost home?" Linda asked more calmly. She was pretty sure there was a perfectly logical explanation for them not being home yet.

"No mom, something happened." Phineas told her, sounding a little scared now.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Is Ferb? Please tell me nothing horrible happened Phineas?" Linda asked, starting to panic.

"We um… We… Uh…" Phineas stuttered before his phone was taken out of his hand.

"We got into a car accident, mom." Ferb answered for him. He could hear his mom's reply even though he wasn't holding the cell phone.

"WHAT!" Linda screamed so loud, Lawrence was surprised the windows didn't all break.

"Yes mom, I know. We're both fine, we're just going to the hospital so they can make sure we're fine. We'll be at one near our house." Ferb told his mother before being asked to put the phone away so they could get them onto the ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it up to this point. It was actually a lot of fun to write for you all :).**

Chapter four

The ride to the hospital was quiet. It seemed like both boys were scared just to be in a car again, even if it was an ambulance. Ferb was kept busy enough, because of the doctors already examining his leg. Phineas was all but ignored though. He didn't mind it, but he wished there was something to keep him distracted. So he closed his eyes and thought about everything that had happened that night. He knew he'd probably have fallen asleep if he had done this a couple ago, but he didn't feel tired anymore. He felt wide awake now, after everything that had happened that night. He just couldn't believe Ferb and him would go through so much in one night. It was horrible.

He opened his eyes when he heard them stop. They were at a hospital now. Phineas looked nervous as they all went into the hospital. He was more worried about his brother than anything else at the moment.

Doctors came in and out of the room Phineas and Ferb were sitting in. Ferb was lying on the bed, because of the condition of his knee. Phineas was sitting in a waiting chair, telling everyone who tried helping him to worry about Ferb first. They took Ferb out of the room a couple of times, for X-rays. Finally, a doctor came into the room, accompanied by a policeman.

"Well Ferb," The doctor started. "It looks like you broke your knee. You're lucky, though. It's not a bad break. We just need to make sure the bone is in place, and then we'll wrap it in gauze."

Another doctor came in to help him. They were done in a few minutes. Ferb didn't look too happy, but Phineas looked like he was. He was relieved and happy, because he was afraid it had been worse. After they were done with Ferb, they insisted to check up on Phineas. He sighed, but agreed reluctantly.

"So boys, what are your names?" The police officer asked, looking down at them.

"I'm Phineas, and this is my brother, Ferb. He doesn't talk much." Phineas replied, sounding a bit more like himself, now that his brother was safe.

"Nice to meet you. I just came to give you an update about the accident. Your car was totaled." He started, but was interrupted by a murmur from Ferb.

"Obviously." It was quiet enough to where only Phineas could tell what he was saying.

"We think we've retrieved everything from your car. But we need you to fill out these witness reports." He continued. He gave the boys the papers, and a pen. The reports were finished rather quickly, especially with Phineas, since doctors were doing little experiments with Phineas's ear, to see if he was deaf in it probably. They told him it was just ringing because of the airbag before leaving the boys alone with the policeman. He had read the papers, and looked at the boys in confusion.

"A deer? Are you sure? We didn't find any deer." He asked the boys. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other for a second before answering.

"Yes sir." Phineas said firmly.

"Well then, it was good of you to yell 'Watch out!' to Ferb, but next time, just hit the deer. Stopping or turning usually causes these types of accidents." He told the boys. Phineas looked from him to Ferb in confusion.  
>"Yell 'Watch out!'? I never yelled that." Phineas murmured, looking at Ferb. Ferb looked surprised and confused at this comment.<p>

"Yes you did, I heard you." Ferb said.

"No I didn't." Phineas repeated.

"Then who did?" Ferb asked.

"It must have been your guardian angel." Phineas mumbled, a little sarcastic.

"It must have been something. Most people aren't found alive, or able to walk away with minor injuries, from accidents like that. You kids sure are lucky." The police officer said, walking out the door. A doctor came in.

"Your parents are here for you, so you're free to go, but you'll need to come back again sometime soon, just so we can make sure you guys are ok." He said. Phineas and Ferb decided on a date, and went out the door as fast as they could with Ferb on crutches now.

"PHINEAS! FERB!" They heard their mother scream. They were pulled into a hug by their mother, quickly joined by both Candace and Lawrence. As soon as they were done hugging, they were taken out to the car, trampled with questions about the accident. They told them the whole story as the morning sun began to peak into view. Phineas looked at his watch again. Five in the morning. He knew what he was going to do tomorrow for as long as possible: Sleep.

"So boys, how did you even survive such an accident?" Lawrence asked as they all climbed into the car.

"Well, as my best friend once said, it must have been our guardian angels."

**Well, Thats it! What did you all think? Thanks so much for reading, and for all of your amazing comments! It makes me so happy, reading comments like yours, because I honestly never thought I was the best writter...**

**And yes, this is all based off of a true story. My ear still rings from time to time, honestly. And I'm kind of scared of loud, sudden noices now. I actually didn't get to bed that night (I guess it was morning, actually) Until around six or seven, and was woken up around noon from my friends coming and ringing the door bell. I told them the story, and showed them some pictures of our car, and they freaked out and asked me how I was still alive, and I said: "It must have been my guardian angels." Which is probably why I named this story Our Guardian Angels.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Review if you'd like!**


End file.
